This invention relates to a locking device of a guide vane of a water wheel turbine or pump and more particular to an improved locking device for preventing the oscillation of the guide vane arm or generating an alarm signal when a fracturable pin interconnecting a guide vane arm and a link connected to a guide ring fractures.
The guide vanes of a water wheel turbine or pump are generally driven synchronously by a guide ring through guide vane arms and links. Thus for example, as shown in FIG. 1, the shaft of a guide vane GV is secured to one end of a guide vane arm 1 and the opposite end of the arm 1 is connected to a guide ring GR through fracturable pins 3 and a link 2. The fracturable pins 3 fracture under an excessive shearing force for protecting other guide vanes.
When one or both fracturable pins 3 fracture the guide vane becomes free so that water causes it to vibrate abnormally resulting in the damage of adjacent guide vanes and links.